Timothy Tête de Mule McGee et son Âme Soeur
by Aliiks
Summary: OS pour le concours de JenAbs. Tony aide McGee à dire à la femme de sa vie (celle de McGee, hein...) qu'elle est la femme de sa vie, justement... Avec un petit imprévu à la McGoo, et une solution à la DiNozzo...


**Yo! JenAbs a lancé un concours sur le Fo, et bon, j'avais envie de me lancer, parce que le McAbby, j'ai jamais vraiment essayé... Alors voilà. Il s'agit de la suite de _Under _et de _After with her. _Si vous ne les avez pas lus... Allez au moins lire _After wih her_, pour comprendre...**

**JenAbs, voilà ma réponse... J'espère que ça va te plaire...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy Tête de Mule McGee et son Âme Soeur<strong>

...

Tony dansait au milieu de son salon, la musique à fond. Oui pour une fois, il ne regardait pas un film. Il essayait de réfléchir. Il venait de se disputer avec Ziva, et, instinctive comme elle l'était, elle avait pris une valise, fourré quelques affaires dedans, saisi sa fille dans ses bras et était partie. Elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin, sûrement chez Gibbs, qui attendait le bon moment pour lui mettre un pain dans la figure, mais Tony savait que pour l'instant il ne fallait mieux pas essayait de parler à sa fiancée.

Bien sûr, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première dispute, mais cette fois, Chiến Thắng s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et s'était enfouie sous toutes ses couvertures et sa couette, sûrement en laissant ses mains battre devant elle. Ziva avait foudroyé Tony du regard en partant, le message passant clairement que, en plus de leur dispute, ils avaient terrifié Chiến Thắng et qu'elle le considérait comme responsable.

Il soupira. Elle allait encore faire la tête un moment... Après une nouvelle gorgé de whisky, Tony prit son téléphone porrtable, et composa un numéro, s'affalant lamentablement sur le canapé.

-Tony? Pourquoi t'appelles à... 2h du matin?

-J'suis sûr t'étais en train de jouer à l'ordi, Roi des Elfes...

-Toi, tu t'es encore disputé avec Ziva...

-Ouais. Bien joué, McDevin. Sauf que... Sauf qu'cette fois, elle est partie, avec le p'tit rayon d'soleil...

-Quoi? Tony, pose ton verre de whisky, éclaircis-toi les idées, et raconte-moi ta connerie.

-J'ai rien fait, c'te fois, promis... J'ai juste... Oublié qu'on avait... l'échographie ce matin.

-Et t'es encore en vie?

-Ouais. S'non, ch'rais pas en train d't'app'ler...

-Tony, c'était le moment le plus important pour elle. A part l'accouchement.

-J'me d'mande 'core comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça...

-Moi aussi. Elle est où, maintenant?

-Probablement dans les bras d'Gibbs, en train d'lui pleurer son désespoir face à ma cause perdue...

-D'accord...

-Tu sais, tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent de ta Geekopolis et aller la voir...

-De quoi tu parles?

-T'sais très bien d'quoi j'parle...

-Tony, je t'assure que non...

-Ah bon? T'sais pas qu'j'parle de cette jolie jeune femme, la plus heureuse et la plus jolie des gothiques que l'monde ait porté?

-Oh, pitié ne commence pas...

-j'commence pas, j'continue not'discussion d'hier soir, c'différent.

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la maison, chancelant. Il essaya de se secouer un peu, pour avoir l'air à peu près net quand il parlait, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Mais il fallait qu'il parle sérieusement à McTêtedemule. De sa dispute avec Ziva, comme quand il l'appelait bourré, mais aussi de sa petite soeur, qui attendait sagement l'amoureux des ordinateurs.

-McAveugle, y faut vraiment qu't'arrêtes de faire... ben l'aveugle. T'es amoureux d'tes ordis. Bon, on l'sait, s'non tu s'rais pas toi. Mais un vrai homme, c'est amoureux d'une fille! S'non, j'aurais personne à qui faire peur quand Chiến Thắng m'présentera son copain...

-J'te soutiendrai...

-Comme d'hab...

-Pour faire peur au type aussi...

-Oh. Super. Timothy sans deuxième prénom McGee. Faut vraiment qu'tu parles à Abby.

Sur ce, il raccrocha, avant de pouvoir se prendre un pain virtuel dans la figure.

...

Quand il arriva au NCIS le lendemain matin, Ils étaient déjà tous là, il avait pu le constater malgré sa gueule de bois. Il était à peine sorti de l'ascenseur que Gibbs l'y repoussa. Ca y était, son heure avait sonné. Le patron arrêta l'ascenseur et regarda son agent d'un air désespéré.

-C'était le moment le plus important Tony.

Tony? Ah, c'était lui... Dans la bouche de Gibbs, ça sonnait bizarre...

-Je sais patron, mais...

-T'as oublié, je sais. J'ai fait la même erreur avec Shannon.

-Sérieux?!

Il rencontra un regard de sniper qui tirait. Il n'en revenait pas...

-Elle est en colère, mais elle va te pardonner. Elle a respecté votre décision, elle n'a pas demandé le sexe du bébé. Et Chiến Thắng boude parce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle. La prochaine fois, tu prendras+ plus que mon poing dans ta jolie gueule d'ange, Tony.

Ouais. Ben dans ce cas, y'aurait pas de prochaine fois, hein. Et puis d'abord... Comment avait-il réussi à sortir indemne de deux confrontations avec _deux _dangers publics des armes, en moins de 24h? nan nan, c'était pas de la chance, il y avait forcément plus que ça...

-DiNozzo, tu comptes venir travailler?

Eh ben voilà... Mais non, il était trop préoccupé par l'état de Ziva et de Chiến Thắng pour se concentrer sur sa paperasse. Jusqu'à ce que vers 18 h, Abby remonte de son antre.

-On sort où ce soir?

-...

-Ohé! On est jeudi soir! On sort où?

-Je sors pas, lâcha Ziva en fusillant Tony du regard, Tony qui baissa prudemment les yeux.

-Abby, commença McGee, je pense que...

-Non, tu ne rentres pas chez toi tout seul. On sort où?

-Si je te laisse choisir, Abs, j'ai quoi en échange? demanda Tony.

-Je décolère Ziva. Et elle revient avec Chiến Thắng, lui proposa-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Ok.

-On sort où?

-Abby, intervint Gibbs en plissant un oeil, vous sortez toujours au même endroit.

-Ben... Les garçons auraient pu vouloir changer.

-Allez-y.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et bondirent de leur chaise avant de s'élancer vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs soupira. Il aurait dû mieux préparer Tony aux joies de la grossesse.

...

Tony avait l'esprit dans le brouillard, mais il devait _absolument _aller bosser. Ils n'avaient pas passé un accord avec Gibbs pour rien. Oui parce que Gibbs, en papa poule, n'aimait pas les laisser sortir le soir pour se soûler. Mais comme ses agents et Abby lui avaient promis de venir bosser le lendemain frais quoi qu'il arrive, il avait accepté. Oui, Gibbs en papa poule, c'était bizarre... Mais. Tony. Devait. Aller. Bosser. Il se passa une dernière fois les mains sur le visage avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent et il alla s'affaler su la chaise de son bureau. Bien sûr, Gibbs et Ziva étaient déjà là, mais pas le Bleu.

-Tony, grinça Ziva, qu'as-tu fait de McGee hier soir?

-Euh... J'sais pas, pourquoi?

-Il est pas là.

-Je vois bien. Il doit avoir oublié de mettre son réveil.

-On a appelé chez lui, il ne répond pas, ni sur son portable.

Tony enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, front contre le bureau.

-DiNozzo...

-Chut, je réfléchis..., grogna-t-il.

Bon, alors... Hier soir, ils étaient sortis, comme à leur habitude, Tim, Abby et lui, dans le bar de d'habitude. Pour le fun, ils avaient bu des trucs plus forts que d'habitude, par contre. Bon, jusque là, rien de bien grave. Ensuite, ils avaient commencé à chanter... D'abord Tony, puis il s'était fait taire par Tim, et Abby avait continué, elle les avait carrément éblouis avec sa voix grave... Ils avaient ensuite enflammé le Dance floor... De... Quoi?!

Tony releva vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Oh. Son. Dieu. Ils avaient pas... Oh, si... Ils avaient. Ils avaient cru qu'ils pouvaient mettre de côté leur facette agents spéciaux, et avaient cru qu'ils pourraient passer incognito dans la foule des danseurs. C'était sans compter sur les qualités de danseur solo de Tony, ni sur celles de danseurs en couple de Tim et Abby.

Oh.

Son.

Dieu.

Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _soûls... Et l'image suivante... L'image suivante impliquait Le Roi des Elfes en personne lié à la Princesse Gothique par un endroit qu'on ne partage qu'avec la personne de sa vie. Sérieusement? Il avait pas rêvé? Fallait croire que non, puisque Le Bleu n'était pas là... Il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il avait embrassé la femme de sa vie, et maintenant il se planquait, parce que comme ils étaient tous bourrés, il pensait que les autres allaient croire qu'il avait profité de la situation et profité d'Abby et que... Hein? Cette phrase était décidément trop compliquée...

Bon, McPeureux avait embrassé la femme qu'il aimait, et alors? Tony aussi l'avait fait. Bon, pas dans les mêmes circonstances, mais bon... Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer...

-Tony?

Ziva avait l'air inquiet.

-Mmmmoui?

-Ca va?

-Oui ça va...

Tony se saisit (après l'avoir cherché dans toutes ses poches et trouvé sur son bureau) de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami avant de s'éloigner pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Je veux pas te parler.

-Et pourtant t'as décroché.

-Je... Bon, quoi?

-Pourquoi t'es pas là?

-A ton avis, Tony?

-Hé, c'est bon, tout va bien, McHonte, personne n'a rien fait de mal.

-Si. J'ai embrassé Abby. Abby!

-Timothy pas de deuxième prénom McGee, Tête de Mule! Ramène ta fraise, et va lui parler!

-Nan.

-Rah!

Ils raccrochèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Patron, il va bien, je vais le chercher, il trouve plus ses clés de voiture...

...

-Va la voir.

-Non.

-McGee, gémit Tony, va la voir. Explique toi. Dis lui quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pour qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas que l'histoire d'un soir.

-Non.

-Regarde-la. Elle bosse comme une folle comme d'habitude, mais tu vois dans ses yeux?

-Euh... Non.

-Justement. La petite lueur qui est dans ses yeux normalement, n'est pas là. Ca veut dire qu'elle se pose des questions, qu'elle est préoccupée par quelque chose d'autre que son boulot. Maintenant, va la voir, et ramène la petite lueur dans ses yeux.

Tony se fit fusiller du regard avant que son collègue ne passe à côté de lui en coup de vent pour remonter à l'open space. L'agent soupira... Timothy pas de deuxième prénom McGee était une vraie tête de mule. Tiens, il devrait faire changer son nom en Timothy Tête de Mule McGee...

...

Bon, Timothy Tête de Mule McGee avait encore disparu. Quand son cher collègue qui avait envie de lui donner une baffe (même un peu plus) s'en rendit compte, il roula des yeux. Il faudrait le tenir en laisse, ou lui mettre une puce GPS! Mais pour l'instant, Ziva lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Chiến Thắng, ce qu'il fit, histoire de ne pas plus s'attirer les foudres de la future maman. Quand il fut de retour il voulut déposer sa fille au Labby, comme à son habitude quand elle venait, et fut quand même inquiet quand, en passant par l'open space, il ne vit pas son collègue.

-Papa, gazouilla son rayon de soleil, viens!

Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite que la lumière. Tony se dépêcha de la suivre, mais elle l'arrêta d'un _"Chuuut!" _avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout du couloir. Il interrogea la petite fille du regard. Elle lui répondit par un signe. Qui signifiait _"regarde plutôt ce qu'il se passe au Labby". _Il pencha la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, et vit sa petite soeur de coeur et son petit frère de coeur (mais chut, enfin, c'est un secret!), un bouquet de roses noires à la main qui... Oh. Qui s'embrassaient. Eh ben voilà! Timothy Tête de Mule McGee avait arrêté de faire la tête de mule, était sorti de son cercueil de démotivation, l'avait écouté et était allé parler à Abby! Pas trop tôt! Soudain une idée le frappa.

-Chiến Thắng, remonte voir Maman, mon rayon de soleil.

-Pourquoi?

-S'il te plaît, ma princesse, va voir Maman.

Sans comprendre, la petite fille obéit pourtant. Tony attendit ensuite que les deux amoureux se détachent avant d'intervenir. Et d'applaudir.

McGee se retourna vivement.

-Oh, Tony, c'est toi...

-Je venais déposer ma fille, mais comme vous êtes occupés...

-Non non, ça va Tony, répondit précipitamment Abby, tu peux la laisser.

-Euh, oui, euh... laisse ta fille venir.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux. Félicitations.

Il serra la main de son collègue en lui disant, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant:

-Je te fais le discours que Gibbs te fera. Pas besoin que tu l'entendes deux fois.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la scientifique avant de les laisser seuls. Avant de remonter les escaliers, il s'autorisa un dernier regard. Tim et Abby s'enlaçaient, aussi heureux l'un que l'autre. La petite lueur dans les yeux d'Abby était revenue, et une autre était apparue dans les yeux de Tim. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Tony sourit. Les deux âmes soeurs s'étaient enfin trouvées.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien voilà. Ma réponse au concours de Jen. Et puisqu'il faut bien le poster un jour, autant le faire maintenant... Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur du concours, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon travail!<strong>

**Aliiks**


End file.
